


Everglade Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'but looking down into Loki's fading malachite orbs, he knew, it couldn't have gone differently, it just wasn't in the cards for them...' angst one-shot please review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everglade Eyes

Looking back on his life, he bit back a bitter chuckle, he had known it would end like this, chaos and love fighting a subtle war but something had to give, and now looking at Thor, with his sad blue eyes, ripped cape, and Mjlonir caked with blood, some Thor's, mostly Loki's. Looking at their surroundings, flames, bodies, and echoes of screams seemed to paint the very atmosphere of their battleground, and even while gasping and grappling for breath, for air, as it seemed blood had and still was seeping into his lungs, drowning him in his own life essence, it took all he had to not laugh, this is what had become of the once proud and beloved sons of Odin.

Glancing up at his brother (who wasn't), he attempted a reassuring smile, a gesture of love, something, anything that would say he didn't blame Thor for the unjust hand Fate had dealt them, his mind while sending the signals, couldn't seem to get his cracked, bloody, broken lips to form any rendition of what was supposed to be a representation of devotion to his adopted brother, and Thor, god Thor, looked so old, so tired, so broken from this battle, this final attempt at solving Fate's problems through creating ones between them, and while he was barely thirty by Midgardian standards, he had never looked so ancient, Loki didn't comprehend why though, this day had been on the brink of their horizon for many years, they'd both known it was coming, Odin had known when he took him from Jotunheim, Frigga had known when she had held him in her arms for the first time, and Loki had known the first time Thor had held Mjlonir, they wouldn't end happily, in each others arms as one of them slipped into the oblivion, they would end in fire, in blood and in broken bonds.

Reaching up to clasp Thor's free arm, the one not holding his beloved hammer, he pulled him down towards him, his voice if it would even work long enough for him to speak his peace, would be barely above the volume of a whisper of a whisper, and he worried Thor would not hear him clearly, tightening his grip on his brother's hand he spoke, "I've tasted hell's fire, I've made many storms, and I've killed many men, but I never gave up you, your place in my heart will remain, come Ragnarok or my death. Brother mine, I've tasted the devil's tears, drank from his soul, but I will always, always love you". His voice failed him and faltered in several places, but if the tears filling up in Thor's eyes were anything to go on, his point had been made.

Leaning down, Thor cast Mjlonir aside, an action in all their millennia together, Loki had never seen him do, and gripped Loki's body as close to his as physically possible, as if trying to merge their very souls together, pressing kisses to Loki's brow, he had to wonder how the world had changed so much, he remembered Loki, with his impossibly big everglade eyes, and hesitant smile, looking at him with nothing short of love and worship, emotions that had always been mirrored back to the trickster from his brother's eyes, if only the rest of Asgard had looked upon Loki with such emotions, perhaps things would have been different, perhaps his baby brother, who'd always been so small, so frail, wouldn't be lying encased in his arms bleeding out all of his life liquid, onto the undeserving ground of Midgard, maybe things wouldn't have happened this way, but looking down into Loki's fading malachite orbs, he knew, it couldn't have gone differently, it just wasn't in the cards for them, instead when all life had left his brother, he would return home, to their home, as a hero for slaying his wayward brother, who despite all his flaws had always loved him, and he had always loved in return, one final look down at his brother proved him right, Loki was gone, and things would never be the same, the cycle continued.


End file.
